


superlatives

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Starklings, Theon is captain of the SS Jonsa, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Theon uses an annual family tradition to get his two favourite people together!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 104
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	superlatives

**Author's Note:**

> this one comes a day late b/c yesterday was just a long day & i was too tired to write lmao
> 
> day 3 for the jonsa new year event: traditions!

“This is so stupid,” Arya groaned. “Mum and Dad aren’t even here this year, so  _ why _ are we doing it?”

“It’s a Stark tradition, Arya!”

“Yeah, okay,  _ Greyjoy, _ I don’t think you get a vote.”

“Of course, I do! Been voting since I was 13!”

“Oh my gods, you’re so stupid.”

“Wait if being a Stark is a requirement, then I want out.”

“Shut up, Jon. You’re participating.”

“I dunno, I think they’re fun!”

“Of course  _ you _ think they’re fun, Sansa, you always get the best ones!”

“We’re literally the ones who vote, if you don’t want me to get the best ones, then maybe don’t vote for me?”

“Shut it!”

The entire living room quieted and looked at Robb. As eldest Stark child, he was now in charge of their little game. 

“We do this every year, just because Mum and Dad are on vacation this year, doesn’t mean we have to skip it! Besides, I thought it’d spice it up this year. I printed out actual certificates to take photos with and send to Mum and Dad!.”

“Boo!”

“Okay no, Mum does  _ not _ need more photos for blackmail.”

“Too late! Just got a text asking if we did it yet. She wants them.”

Robb groaned before waving them all to quiet down again. Why was a room full of 20-somethings acting like teenagers? Simple. The Stark Superlatives. It was a silly tradition that started from one of Catelyn’s many lectures when they were all younger. 

One year, on the last day of school before the hols, Sansa came home with a certificate that said ‘Most Likely to be a Helping Hand’ and was very proud of it. Of course, her siblings and Robb's friends did what they always do: they teased her for weeks about her silly school semester awards. And normally Catelyn would have just reprimanded them a little, but she didn’t want Sansa feeling embarrassed for being helpful. So she reminded the older boys what they all got the year before. Robb with his ‘Most Dramatic’ and Theon with his ‘Class Clown’ and Jon, who was still confused about it to this day, with his ‘Best Smile’ (Sansa thought it was deserving though). And of course, with the older kids having superlatives, Arya and Bran wanted in. So Robb awarded Bran ‘Best Climber’ and Theon named Arya ‘Most Annoying’ and Jon gave ‘Cutest All Around’ to Rickon. 

The next year when Arya came grumbling home with her ‘Best Hair’ instead of ‘Most Athletic,’ she decided to continue the game of the Stark siblings handing out their own superlatives. And so a tradition was born. At the end of every year, the family would hold an event they dubbed the Stark Superlatives. The categories always changed a bit every year, but Ned and Cat always got 'Best Dad' and 'Best Mum' respectively.

They’ve collected a few members over the years. Talisa, Robb’s wife, was the perpetual holder of ‘Most likely to have a Bandaid’ and ‘Most Responsible.’ Gendry, Arya’s boyfriend, once got ‘Most Gullible.’ He accepted it with grace. Grace that none of the Starks had when Cat overruled everyone a few years ago and said Shireen, Rickon’s  _ special  _ friend, won ‘Favourite Child.’ 

“There we have it!” Robb said triumphantly, “Mum is expecting it now, so we can’t disappoint. Theon, please do the honors and pass out the ballots!”

Uncharacteristically, Theon started carefully passing out each sheet. When he paused and looked at two of them, Bran spoke up.

“Mate, they’re all the same, don't think too hard.”

Theon just looked at Bran and smirked. Which caused everyone to groan. Theon Greyjoy looking smug was never a good sign.

“Theon, please tell me all you did was print out the pages like I asked?”

“No can do, Robberoo! I thought I’d spice it up this year too.” And before anyone could ask him what that meant, Arya started cackling when she looked over her ballot.

“Oh, you’re  _ good _ , Greyjoy,” she admitted with an impressed look. 

Theon grinned. “I try.”

Everyone started snickering as they filled out their ballots. Except for three people.

\--

“And the award for ‘Most Likely to Bail You Out of Jail’ goes to… Drum roll please!” Theon said in his announcer voice, “Talisa!”

“Yay!” the group chorused. Despite the earlier protests, everyone was having fun. Who doesn’t love getting awards?

“I dunno about these new categories,” Talisa laughed, “I miss being voted Most Responsible.”

“Alright, alright, smile for the camera so we can move on Madam Responsible!” Robb said to his wife. He might be feeling just a tad bitter over his “Biggest Himbo” and “Most Likely to Cry During Lion King” awards.

“Okay, moving on! First, we got bailing out of jail, now we have Most Likely to Be  _ Sent _ to Jail. And that goes to Arya!” Theon pointed dramatically to her.

_ “Nice.” _ Arya smiled proudly and bowed before accepting her award.

“Now, don’t sit down just yet! This next one was a close one! By just  _ one _ vote, Arya Stark, you are the title holder of ‘Most! Feral! Stark!’”

Rickon slammed his soda pop on the coffee table. “I’ve been  _ robbed!” _

“Babe, mmm, no. Sit down,” Shireen was tugging on his arm, but he wouldn’t have it.

“I won’t take this slander!”

Arya scoffed at her little brother. “Yeah, you can just take your little ‘Most Likely to Confuse a Horse and Unicorn’ ass outta here.”

“Why do I feel like this year’s awards are oddly specific and incredibly targeted?” Jon asked, looking at his certificate for ‘Most Likely to Wear Black and Brood on the Swings in the Backyard.’ 

“I dunno  _ what  _ you’re talking about, Jon,” Sansa dryly said as she bumped his shoulder. She held up her ‘Most Likely to Commit Murder for Lemon Cakes’ certificate and chuckled. Jon chuckled with her and held her gaze.

“Disgusting,” Theon whispered under his breath. And then in his normal voice, “Alright, settle down, children, there’s one last award to give out!”

Sansa, Jon, and Robb looked confused. 

“What are you talking about, Theon?” Robb asked. “That was it.”

“Oh, whoops, must’ve been a misprint on your ballots, sorry!” Theon looked anything but. “Now this one comes in two parts, drum roll please!” Everyone but the confused three enthusiastically made drum roll noises. In one long breath, Theon announced, “By unanimous votes, ‘Most Likely to Date Jon Snow’ goes to Sansa and ‘Most Likely to Date Sansa Stark’ goes to Jon!”

“Theon!” Sansa hissed.

“Seriously?” Jon glowered.

“Wait what?” Robb blinked back in shock.

“Yay!” shouted everyone else.

Theon, with the biggest shit eating grin, turned to Jon and Sansa. “You both confessed to me _separately_ that you’ve liked each other for years, but were waiting for the other to make a move. You didn’t seriously think I wouldn’t do anything about it, did you?”

Sansa turned to Jon. “You told Theon you like me?”

Jon raised a brow.  _ “You _ told Theon?”

“Neither of you told  _ me?!” _ Robb exclaimed.

“Let it go, honey.” Talisa patted her husband before giving the certificates that Theon actually printed to Jon and Sansa. “Smile for the camera.”

\--

Catelyn was laughing softly as she scrolled through the photos that Talisa had sent her. Personally, she thought the new categories were hilarious. Ned, not so much.

“I feel like we should be concerned Bran was voted ‘Most Likely to Hack the FBI.’”

Instead of replying to him, Cat gasped and showed her husband the last picture. He snorted when he saw it.

“About time.”

The picture showed Sansa, eyes closed and laughing, with Jon’s arms around her and his mouth pressed to her temple. Both were holding up their Stark Superlative certificates.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else's large extended family have weird games like this? no? just me? oh😂😂


End file.
